


Say My Name

by silvered_tongues



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Backstage, Concerts, F/M, First Meetings, Meet and Greets, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvered_tongues/pseuds/silvered_tongues
Summary: this is totally indulgent but its okay bc i think its good. basically mikey and steph (one of my friends who i wrote this for) meet at m&g and then he invites her backstage to bang!





	Say My Name

Steph handed her ticket over to be scanned and then stepped through the metal detector. She was nervous about seeing a concert by herself, but she'd managed to snag VIP for 5 Seconds of Summer, so it was completely worth it. She followed the crowd to queue up in the meet and greet line. Her palms sweat and she wiped them down the front of her skirt, trying to calm her nerves. No big deal, she was only meeting her favorite band on the planet. Her hands shook at the thought of coming face to face at her number one celebrity crush, Michael Clifford.

After waiting for about a half an hour, the band came out and sat behind a table to sign some autographs. The fans waiting in line started murmuring in excitement, and a cheer went up. Steph pulled her album copy from her purse as the line started shuffling forward. It went quicker than she expected, and her nerves weren't abating.

A moment later, she was automatically sticking her hand out for Ashton to shake. Distractedly, she looked over at Michael to find that he was already staring at her. Her hand froze in Ashton's as she looked into Michael's green eyes. Michael's hand froze too, in the middle of the autograph he was signing. Steph blinked a few times before looking back at Ashton.

“Um, hi! It's so nice to meet you,” she said, handing over her CD. 

She exchanged some chit-chat with him and Luke, and then she was finally standing in front of Michael. He stood suddenly, holding out his hand. Steph placed her hand in his and he brought it to his lips, placing a light kiss on her knuckles. He sat back in his seat, still holding her hand. 

“Hi, what's your name?”

She felt speechless. 

“Um, it's uh- it's Stephanie. Steph. It's Stephanie, but everyone calls me Steph.” Her words came out as a babble once she'd found her tongue.

“It's very nice to meet you, Steph,” he responded with a smile. He still hadn't let go of her hand. 

“You too...,” she fell silent again as his eyes caught hers and seemed to hold her still. 

The line behind her started muttering and clearing their throats, and she realized that the other boys were staring as well. She dropped Mikey's hand and slid down to get Calum's autograph. Glancing back at Michael one more time before moving out of the room, she saw that his eyes were still trained on her.

Walking into the arena, she took her seat in only the second row back from the stage. The massive room filled, and faster than she could believe, the concert began. It flew by, the performance the band put on the best she'd ever seen, though she may have been biased. Was she imagining things, or was Michael making eye contact with her throughout the show?

“Thank you, and good night!” 

The band took their final bow and Steph stood to leave. Before she'd gotten to the end of the row, a security guard stopped her.

“Excuse me, Steph?”

“Yes, that's me.”

“Can you come with me please?”

Her eyes widened. “Is something wrong?”

He smiled, reassuring her. “No, not at all. I was just asked to bring you backstage.”

She followed him, but her mind was racing. Backstage? What was going on?

The guard dropped her at the door of the green room, and she stepped inside, heart in her throat. Michael stood just inside the door, alone. As soon as she shut the door behind her, he grabbed her waist and shoved her into the wall, pressing close. He stared down at her intensely, before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

“I have wanted you all night,” he said, his hot breath tickling the skin of her neck.

His words sent a shiver down Steph's spine. He brought a hand up to her face, running his thumb along her jaw. 

“Is this okay?” he asked quietly.

She nodded, unable to speak, and his mouth crashed into hers. Her lips parted, and his tongue slipped inside, desperate to taste any part of her. His hand moved from her jaw to wrap around her throat, pressing her head back into the wall, baring the skin for him. His other hand dropped to her waist, lifting the edge of her shirt to lay his fingers on the soft skin there. Michael's mouth left hers only to be placed immediately under her jaw where it met her throat. He sank his teeth into the skin there, causing her to cry out. He released her immediately.

“I'm sorry, are you okay?,” he asked, placing his hands on either side of her face.

“Yes,” she moaned. “Don't stop.”

He grinned, sucking hickies into her neck as he shoved one of his legs between hers. She ground her hips down into his thigh, desperate for contact on her wet heat. He sucked sharply above her collar bone, tongue darting out to soothe the pain. Steph's fingers tangled into Michael's hair, gripping him to her.

He stepped back just far enough to tear her shirt over her head, running his hands over her breasts. His eyes were heavy with lust as he traced over the lacy fabric. Michael reattached his mouth to hers, her head banging back into the wall in reaction to his rough kiss. His bulge pressed into her core. She moaned into his mouth, the pleasure of his touch mixed with the pain making her even wetter. 

He pulled her skirt up around her hips, sliding his fingers into her panties to tease her entrance.

He groaned. “So wet...”

His fingers grazed over her clit and her breath quickened. 

“Like that, do you, little girl?” He began circling his fingers on the tight bundle of nerves there.

She dug her nails into his shoulders, the feeling making her legs shake. As he felt Steph start to tremble, he lifted her against the wall. Steph wrapped her legs around his waist, the bulge of his hard cock digging into her even more. 

“You're so wet, for me, aren't you? Do you want me to fuck you?”

She nodded.

“Beg me.”

“Please Michael. Please fuck me. I want you so bad.”

He maneuvered his hand between you, unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out of the opening. Her eyes widened at the size, not even sure if she could take it all. Michael pressed the head of his cock at her entrance, before slipping in slowly. 

His pace was excruciating. Although she was glad to be able to adjust to his size, she wanted him inside her.

“Fuck,” he moaned. “You're so fucking hot, baby.”

He paused, giving Steph just a second to adjust before he pulled out and slammed back into her. She cried out, throwing her head back in ecstasy. His hand gripped her ass, holding her legs around him as he pounded her. 

“Say my name, little girl. I want to hear you,” he growled.

“Michael,” she called out, breathless. “Oh, yes, Michael.”

The sound of his name in her mouth only caused him to quicken his pace. He brought his hand back to your throat, squeezing. Her vision went fuzzy from the partial loss of oxygen, sending her deeper into ecstasy. He pumped in and out of her, driving her closer and closer to her orgasm. 

“Right there... right there,” she breathed. 

Her walls clenched around him, causing him to dig his nails into the skin of her ass.

“Keep doing that and I'm going to cum, little girl.”

“Yes... yes... cum. I need to cum. Please,” she begged. 

His hand moved from Steph's throat to her clit, resuming the pattern of circles he had begun earlier. The sudden return of oxygen and the contact on her most sensitive part sent her over he edge, and she spasmed. Her quivering brought on Michael's orgasm, and he moved through it as he filled her with his cum.

“Tell me you're mine,” he demanded.

“I'm yours. I'm all yours.”

They stilled, Michael resting his forehead against Steph's. She slid down, gingerly placing her feet on the floor before readjusting her clothes. He zipped his pants and flashed that grin at her once again. 

She smiled back. “Well, like I said earlier. VERY nice to meet you.”

“Let me get your number. I'd love to, you know, meet you again sometime.”

He walked her out to her car, kissing her goodbye more sweetly than she would have thought possible.  
  
  
silvered-tongues.tumblr.com


End file.
